


Breaking point

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Derek’s head snaps up at his touch and he's inches from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ deep brown eyes bore into his and Derek stares, needing affirmation that it's not just him feeling this, it's Stiles too. He must find what he's looking for, because eyes open, he brings his mouth to Stiles’.





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty fluffy goodness, inspired by nothing other than these two hotties being hot. Enjoy!
> 
> (I don’t give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites. All characters belong to the Teen Wolf creators, I’m just borrowing them...)

Derek just snaps. It's been two weeks of subtle touches, two weeks of cosy late night research, two weeks of Stiles in his space, in his loft. He can't take it any more. Stiles’ scent has changed since he’s been back from college. 

When he first showed up at Derek’s door two weeks ago he’d smelt all wrong. He’d smelt like his usual Stiles scent but also like other people. New people. People that weren’t pack. Derek’s Wolf had taken him by surprise these last two weeks, he’d been feeling things that were simply animalistic. 

Stiles had walked into his loft announcing his Dad was away with his department on a training course and as it was winter break, he didn’t want to be on his own. He’d said it so casually but Derek could smell the sadness on him. Stiles had later confessed that he hated being in the house alone, ever since his mum had died. Derek understands. 

The past two weeks have all but erased the scent of those other people and now Stiles’ scent has changed. Now he smells like... like mine... Derek thinks. 

Derek can feel the heat coming off Stiles as he walks toward him. Stiles has just come from the kitchen, slurping a cola from a straw. Derek’s eyes flick to his mouth and that’s the moment Derek knows he’s done, done fighting what he’s always known, since the second he laid eyes on Stiles in the woods that very first time. 

The next thing he knows, he’s backing Stiles up against the loft wall. Stile’s brown eyes are shot wide and he’s breathing deeply as if he’s trying to take all of Derek in. The empty cup of cola thunks to the floor. He doesn’t look at all surprised by Derek’s sudden close proximity, although Derek can hear his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

By this point Derek is feeling absolutely primal and he doesn't even try to hide it. Stiles knows him, the true him and he’s done with hiding. He places his hands either side of Stiles’ head, resting them flat on the wall and they’re eye to eye, the same height now. Derek closes the distance between them and leans his tall, muscular frame into Stiles’ lithe, tight one and buries his face in his neck and he inhales a long breath. 

He smells like fucking honey and home. He smells like him, but he has been living with him for two weeks, so that makes sense to Derek. However, he smells sweeter than usual, lust tinged and Derek can’t stop the growl that comes out of his mouth. He's holding back, just for a moment, just because he wants Stiles to have the final say in this choice and he grits his teeth, fully aware that this isn't the same as anything he’s had with anyone, ever before. 

This feels permanent, that's the only way he can describe it. Stiles’ legs shake being so close to Derek when he's so intense like this and to steady himself, he puts his hand on Derek’s neck. It's their first real touch and with it, comes down those weeks of barriers and years of denial that it wasn't always going to end like this.

Derek’s head snaps up at his touch and he's inches from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ deep brown eyes bore into his and Derek stares, needing affirmation that it's not just him feeling this, it's Stiles too. He must find what he's looking for, because eyes open, he brings his mouth to Stiles’.

They are frozen for seconds, minutes, who knows and Stiles can't take anymore and parts his lips, pressing his hips to Derek’s and pulling his head deeper to him with his hand. He moans loud into Derek’s mouth and it's all the signal Derek needs. 

He drags Stiles by his hand to his bedroom and pulls him inside. He lets him go for barely a second to grab his lube from his bedside table. He wants this to happen in his bed, so he will smell them both for days but he knows they’ve got all night. Derek’s instinct takes over and all he can think of is how much more of Stiles he wants to smell, touch and taste because it's so fucking good. 

He parts Stiles’ legs with his knee and pins him to his bedroom wall, pressing his body into his and he's got his tongue in his mouth and he’s got his hands on his neck and when he feels Stiles move against his hard length with his hips, he groans deep. Stiles rubs his free hand down the length of Derek’s cock, not quite believing the size, so he checks and re checks and Derek’s suddenly moving his hips away, mumbling he’s worried he's going to come in his jeans. 

He unbuttons Stiles’ jeans instead and doesn't waste a second coating his fingers with lube and throws the bottle over his shoulder, hearing it hit the bed. He runs one hand down Stiles’ length and at the same time, gets his lubed hand in the back of Stiles’ jeans. 

When Stiles pushes toward him, he accepts the invite and pulls him back to his mouth and runs his hand down lower toward Stiles’ hole. Dereks groans loud as he first touches Stiles tight entrance. He starts moving his finger around, teasing him until he’s flushed and panting. He’s inside Stiles to the knuckle when Stiles’ head thumps back against the wall and he just watches Derek. Derek keeps eye contact as he spreads him open and inserts another finger, watching Stiles come undone. His ass is tight and perfect. 

He’s up to three fingers, fucking him steadily and Stiles is panting and clutching Derek’s fingers with his hole and Derek’s losing his fucking mind. He wishes Stiles could always look like this, pupils blown, lips parted and cheeks flushed. It's fucking beautiful.

"Inside" Stiles moans, clearly ready. 

And it's the only word either of them have exchanged since this, whatever this is, had started this evening. They step away from each other quickly and Derek unbuckles his belt and drops his jeans and Stiles does the same and kicks his away. They take each other’s T shirts off and Stiles runs his hands over Dereks’ chest, lingering on his nipples. 

Derek doesn't waste a second more. He scoops Stiles up easily and slams him back to the wall, knowing there is only one way to do this and he is pushing into him slow but all at once, with the full length of him. Stiles mouth forms an adorable o. 

Then he's moving, pounding him to the wall and Stiles feels like heaven to him. Stiles is squeezing his dick with his tight ass and Derek never wants to be doing anything else, ever again, just this. He can't come, he can't, not until Stiles is there too, because if he does, Stiles might not want him again and he has to have him again, always. 

He has to make this amazing for him. With that realisation he slows for a second. Stiles opens his eyes and looks at him quizzically. When Derek begins moving again, their eyes are locked. Stiles is close, Derek can tell by his flushed cock, bouncing between them, so he picks up the pace again, pounding him punishingly into the wall and he gets his hand on Stiles’ dick. He’s never been so glad of his werewolf strength, holding Stiles up with one hand while jacking his thick, cut cock with his other. 

When Stiles lets go, he shouts Derek’s name and clenches down on him, impossibly tight and Derek can't take it. When Stiles bites into his shoulder, he feels his hot cum hit his chest and it’s what pushes him over the edge. His orgasm slams into him and Derek lets go with an "oh fuck" and he swears he's never come like that in his whole life.

It doesn't feel right to put him back on the floor so he carries Stiles over to his bed, still inside him and lays down on top of him.

He has his face buried in Stiles’ neck and Stiles is running his hands through his hair. 

Stiles whispers “It’s about time you got with the programme Sourwolf”.

Derek can’t bring himself to reply, worried he will tell him he loves him, that he never wants to be without him, about how he wants to make him smell like him all year round. He’s afraid he’ll tell him how he wants to fuck him on every surface in the loft, Stiles’ house, in his college dorm, in the library, every fucking where. 

So instead, he just presses a kiss to Stiles’ red swollen lips and shifts his body, cock hardening again, still inside him and he just enjoys watching Stiles throw his head back and whine. When Stiles meets his eyes again and grins wide, he thinks Stiles might know all those things anyway. 

He does allow himself two words. 

He tells Stiles, voice steady, certain and absolutely final “You’re mine.”


End file.
